Foolish
by Charshee
Summary: Sweet girls always seem to get their hearts broken by the worst of boys. Which is why she never wanted to be sweet, and he always tried to be the worst. Draco/Ginny drabbles and rambling. Rated M for lemons to come. *Reviews are much appreciated!*
1. Impossible

_Kiss me... Kiss me..._

All that could be felt, all that could be heard, just that thought spinning through her head.

_I need you... I need you..._

Red curls cascading down her back, the flush rising in her porcelain skin. He needed her absolute perfection. His breath hit her face, they were so close, and she clung to the sturdy feel of the wall behind her. The rest of the universe was falling away, but the wall stood strong. They could feel the thudding rhythm of one each others hearts as they beat as one.

She had never felt such desire, never thought anyone could be so damn desirable. Was it because he was so unattainable? Or merely the idea of just how bad they would be if they acted on impulse. The redhead had always been a passionate person, it was all she could do to not force herself upon him right then.

How could this be? Would it be the same with any other man this close? Perhaps it was her recent heartbreak, she needed someone to fill the gaps the other had left empty and aching. Yet that was nothing new, she had been left that way before, without warning or reason, without him having a care in the world. What was different here? Her mind thrummed with questions, her eyes begged his for the answers, and they glittered back, and gave only passion. Perhaps passion doesn't need answers, nor to be understood, just accepted and returned.

With his hands on the wall either side of her, he so needed to move them closer, to hold her. Impossible desires rushed between them, and all the reasons they couldn't fulfill those desires. Her brothers, their differences, and most of all _him. _She didn't care about him, but he did, he knew the price he'd have to pay.

Yet looking at her, in all her beautiful glory, it was so difficult. Why fight it? There she was, so close, inches away. Yet it seemed as if she were in an entire different universe, he longed to hold her against him. Imagining the way they would fit together, puzzle pieces in an infinite unknown. If that's all it was, the feral need to cling to someone, ward away the loneliness. Then he didn't think he cared, there was no one so alone as him, and the flame she lit within him was a glimmering promise of companionship.

And if she allowed him to, how far would this go? If he leaned close and kissed her now, what would she do? Perhaps he had misread her, perhaps her deep breaths, flushed cheeks, and sparkling eyes were nothing but anger. Disgust at him, the idea of him. And what if he were wrong, what if she needed him as he needed her? What would they be if they became anything at all, they wouldn't be accepted by his friends, and hers despised him. He couldn't let this happen, it took all the strength it had to step back, out of the enchantment.

The moment shattered so suddenly, just in his pulling away. He turned, grabbed a book from the shelf nearest by, and totally avoided her eyes. But the moment he had walked away, was out of ear shot, she called him something she never thought she would.

"Draco." she whispered,

"Ginny" he replied.


	2. Inconvenient

He blinked, how did she do that? Distract him so easily with such tiny movements. She crossed her legs, his eyes flicked up. She flicked her hair back, he tilted his head. From across the study hall, she rose her eyes to meet his, he blushed and lowered his gaze, staring at the parchment in front of him so hard his eyes almost watered.

Twenty minutes of staring later, the room was almost clear. Students were shoving their way through the doors, desperate to get to dinner, but he remained in his seat. He couldn't stop staring at the paper, considering his own stupidity. She was the youngest weasel, not one of the dark, glamorous girls that he could easily get his hands on.

He'd thought they'd all gone, but quiet footsteps were approaching him, and stopping right in front of his desk. She cleared her throat, and he fixed a smirk on his lips, looking up at her.

"Yes?" He purred, forcing intimidation into his voice, she wasn't weak enough for that,

"What were you looking at hm?"

"Don't know what you're talking about." He replied, raising that expressive eyebrow of his.

"Yes you do, perv."

"As if weasel. I was simply wondering how one person could be the total personification of repulsiveness."

She growled, he chuckled, the angry fire in her eyes was beautiful, it made her entire face glow.

"You're disgusting." She replied, he could almost see her anger, the air was buzzing with it.

"Maybe. Least I'm not a blood traitor."

With a last cry of rage she stormed from the room, and left him there smiling. Upon hearing the door shut behind her, she groaned, feeling her heart slow back to its normal speed.

"Oh god, how inconvenient." she sighed, beginning her walk to the great hall, considering the way Draco Malfoy's eyes glowed.

Inconvenient that she had just realized how much she wanted him.


	3. I hate you

_***Same universe, different times, so I decided to add some **__**Umbridge**__** in there, to give some age reference.***_

She fluffed her hair, pouted in the mirror, and grinned. She knew she looked good, she always seemed to look good when she went to meet him, so why did she have to be such a mess around the other... No. No she wasn't thinking about that arse, not about his naughty smirk, the glowing silver of his eyes. She'd think of brown eyes, Dean's eyes.

"Ginny!" a familiar voice called through a crack in the bathroom door, rolling her eyes she swung it open, letting in the babble of the busy corridor.

"What, Ronald?" her voice was snappy, clearly irked she glowered at him,

"You're going to Hogsmead with him." He said through tight lips.

"Yep. Then I'm going to let him do me hardcore in the Three Broomsticks bathroom." Her reply was well delivered, but received with a growl.

"This isn't a joke Gin. He's too old for you."

"He's YOUR age." her eyebrows shot up into her hairline.

"Exactly! I know what guys like him want from girls-"

He was cut off by a throat being cleared,

"HmmHMM." The pink toads voice speared the conversation, "Mr. Weasley, is there any reason you're in the girls bathroom?"

"He's not in here." The feisty girl stuck up for her brother, "He's standing outside, but he was just leaving." She gave her brother a shove out of the doorway.

"I wasn't asking you Miss. Weasley." Both remained silent as she surveyed them, running through punishments in her mind, but a smooth sound slid into her ear before she could decide,

"That's okay professor, I can vouch for them. I was watching just in case." All three looked up in shock at the maker of the sound.

"Ah Mr. Malfoy, are you quite sure-" the witch began, but he cut her off,

"Yes Ms, quite sure." She nodded curtly, and waddled off.

"Piss off Malfoy, dickhead." Ron growled, turning on him,

"You want detention, do you weasel?" He replied,

"We don't need your help." Ginny piped up, stepping into the shadow of the towering boy,

"Help? Oh trust me, I wasn't trying to help. I just have worse than detention planned for you." He hissed, narrowing his eyes at her.

They glowered at each other, their anger giving them tunnel vision, focusing only on one another. Until her brother cleared his throat,

"Come on Gin, leave the slimey git in one piece." And she allowed herself to be marched away, but not before looking back, and meeting those pretty eyes one more time.


	4. Never Ever

**_*Here we are! Smut as promised, with more to come ;) Reviews would be lovely!*_**

"Draco..." she mumbled into his neck, "Stop... we can't..."

"Stop?" he purred, "I don't think you really want me to."

"We're in a cla-ahhh..." she began her sentence, but it was interrupted by a reluctant moan as he nibbled her ear gently. The random classroom he had bundled her into was attached to a rather busy hallway, and she half expected one of her brothers to burst through that door any second.

"I need you Ginny, I've been thinking of it all day."

His hands made their careful way down the slope of her lower back and to cup each side of her butt, and lift her closer to him,

"Mm... Draco..." she groaned, lost in the moment, then shook her head, trying to clear it, "No..No! This is not a good time!" His moistened lips slid down her neck,

"But you taste so damn sweet." She trembled as the cool air from his words crept over her hot neck, unable to see the sense in fighting it any longer she pressed herself against him.

He relished in the feel of her, her slender frame so close, the musky scent of vanilla that holding her brought. Bringing his head back up from her throat, he kissed her softly, yet his hands were not as respectful and tender as his mouth. One hitched her skirt up, and the other slipped between her legs from behind, finding her hot center through her satin underwear. Already soaked, he rubbed gently, causing them to slip back and forth, her moans spurred him on.

Picking her up was easy, he always seemed to end up doing it. He gently placed her on a desk, her long, creamy legs hanging off the edge, her skirt in disarray. The damp green material of her thong was obvious, and irresistible to him. She watched him as he positioned himself between her legs, and lowered onto his knees slowly. She giggled at his teasing eye contact, and he resolved to replace the laughter with screams of ecstasy.

With a hand on each of her knees, he spread her legs wider, and leaned in, breathing in the scent of her arousal. Draco's fingers danced up her thighs, and ran over the wettest spot on her underwear. She found herself shuddering at his touch, and wanting to beg, but she refused to give him the satisfaction. With one hand he pulled her underwear to the side, and drank in the sight of her. Swollen and pink, he wanted to stand up and push himself into her right then. Instead he leaned his head forwards, and flicked his tongue over her clit. Her gasp of his name was like the sound of heaven itself to him, so he did it again just to hear her moan. He brought his hand up to her, opening her up to him, and he ran his tongue up and down over her.

"Please...Draco..." Ginny gasped, and he quite suddenly shoved his tongue forcefully into her, making her shake. Her own hand flew up to grab her right breast, and she rubbed it roughly, pinching at her nipple through her clothing. Malfoy's other hand came up to join his tongue, and as he used that to flick over her clit held between his teeth, he pushed his middle finger into her velvety core. Thrusting it back and forth, she felt the pleasure beginning to build within her.

He knew how close he was getting her, the clench of her tight opening was familiar, so he sped up his movements. Gasping for him to continue, she squirmed, laying back on the desk fully and grabbing both of her breasts. With a grin he curved his fingers, finding that perfect place, and she came. She practically flew off the table, the burning explosion of pleasure arched her back and caused her to let out a quiet scream. He pulled his head away and gradually slowed his hands movements, raising himself off the floor as she came down from her high.

Her skirt was drenched, and her juices were dripping off the desk and onto the floor, she sat up slowly, panting. Draco grinned at her, and she blushed back at him,

"Stop...? Is that what you were saying...?" he teased, and she avoided his eyes as he leaned in to kiss her...

"GAH!" Ginny gasped, shooting up into a sitting position in bed, she was damn sure she wouldn't ever be able to look Malfoy in the eye ever again after a dream like that. Stupid pillock, even invading her personal space in her head, didn't he do enough of that creeping around her in the library?


	5. First Maybe Kiss

**_*I'm really not sure if anyone's actually reading my appalling ramblings, pretending to be stories. Oh well, I think I'll keep writing for the joy I get from it. :)_****_*_**

"Ow! Owwwww!" he groaned, gripping his knee and rocking back and forth, the crimson liquid spilling out from between his fingers. Ginny found him like that, getting paler by the minute, sitting on the floor in the Owlery. Blinking rapidly, she let the door swing shut behind her, looking that the lethal looking letter opener protruding from between his fingers.

"Malfoy... I... Should I get someone?" She stuttered, gaping,

"No, you moron!" he snapped, hissing through his teeth at the pain.

"Look, you're hurt, I need to go get Madam Pom-"

"No, please don't, I can sort this out." He pleaded, his voice lower, and less harsh. He couldn't let anyone see, he was enraged that the Weasley girl had seen him in pain, but to subject himself to the stares of people in the hospital wing? As if.

"Wh-What happened?" She muttered, stepping closer, he immediately tried to shoot up onto his feet, but upon teetering on his heels for a second, he fell back down, like the pain had pushed him to her mercy. She was probably planning on using his vulnerable position to take revenge for her stupid brothers, but he found himself explaining his predicament,

"I walked in here, I guess it was enchanted, it flew at my chest but I blocked it, so it darted at my damned knee instead." He watched as the redhead knelt down beside him, getting a closer look at his blood soaked hole in his black trousers.

"Can I see?" she asked gently, knowing a 16 year old boy trying to hide weakness was certainly not something to by trifled with, particularly not Malfoy. Yet his nodded sharply, tightening his lips over his teeth. Reaching her shaking hands forwards, she pulled the cloth aside, revealing the nasty looking knife-like instrument buried about 3 inches into his flesh.

"Can you pull it out?" He asked, surprising her. The thought of the task made her squirm, "It's okay, I know a healing charm, I just can't do it with it in there. Please." The pain was making him lightheaded, as was the fact that he was being polite to the littlest weasel.

"I'll need to rip your trousers. Better access." she blushed, and even through the searing pain he managed to raise an eyebrow,

"I'm sure you would like better access." he said, his oppressive flirtatious tone cracked, and she just rolled her eyes,

"Shut up, Malfoy." Sighing, she dug her wand out of her robes, and used it to slowly cut off the leg of his trousers a few inches above the knee. Grimacing at the light brown hair on his legs, she reluctantly gripped the handle of the tool, it shifted slightly and he cried out in pain.

"Fuck! Bugger!" he groaned, and she furrowed her brow, determined to yank the thing out, and yank she did. It took 4 tries, and many obscenities to pour out of his snarling mouth, but finally it came free. The blood flow sped up, and he looked as if he may faint, she automatically withdrew from the sight of the fountain of scarlet. He groaned as he stretched his crooked leg out, and held his own wand against it, leaning against a stone pillar.

"Episkey Insuper!" The gap in his flesh began to fill in, blood that was running down his leg crawled back up into the wound, in the end all that was left was a slight cut surrounded by red raw skin. His head lolled back, the dark circles around his eyes were a mark of his exhaustion.

"Do you need some water," she asked cautiously, still kneeling beside him, "for the blood loss?"

"Yeah." he grunted, and she summoned a goblet with a flick of her wand, then muttered,

"Aguamenti" she passed the filled goblet to him in silence, and watched him as he drank, remarking lightly, "Should have gotten all the blood off the floor as well."

His head turned and he surveyed her, feeling more like his old self after the water he spat,

"Well I would, weasel, but you've been walking on this floor, and the blood would be tainted." She hissed in rage and stood up,  
>"You're unbelievable! I just helped you!" Furiously, she spun around and began storming out of the room, but hadn't got half way before he stood up, lunged forwards, and grabbed her arm, turning her back to face him.<p>

"Sorry." he whispered, barely able to get the word out,

"I don't care! You're a complete dick, Malfoy!"

"Watch your language." he smirked his usual smirk,

"I'll say whatever I damn well like. Pillock."

He noted the way her soft curls framed her pale face, the spatter of light freckles that dusted her nose, they made the woman of a girl look more gentle. The fire behind her wide brown eyes made him almost nervous, but sent a thrill through his body none the less. Pinning both of her arms to her sides, he lent closer,

"I am truly sorry, Ginny." he choked out her name, "I can't help it, but I'll try."

"Try..? I'm not giving you another chance to try! I hate-" he cut her off, knowing he couldn't hear her saying it,

"Shhh," he hushed, and leaned yet closer, "Ginny." he stared into those glowing eyes, and she felt her breath catch.

"Draco." she replied, trying to sound curious, but understanding his intention. Soon they were too close to stare any longer, to stop the blurring vision, they shut their eyes slowly. Quite suddenly their lips touched, ever so gently, and he reveled in the softness of her skin against his. Taking a handful of her thick, silky hair, he angled his head so as to deepen the kiss. But a sudden pain shot through his bruising knee, and brought him crashing back to earth. Leaping away from her like she was diseased, he mumbled out something about charms homework and flew faster than any of the owls could. Taking the towers steps three at a time.

She was left there almost gasping for breath, her head spinning. _Was that...? Did he...?_ Ginny Weasley once again found herself pondering the impossible thought that Draco Malfoy might actually fancy her.


	6. Beautiful

The first time he called her beautiful, she felt it should have been an extraordinary day. Instead it was dreary, raining, and completely dull. Once again, just like every other Tuesday afternoon, she was dragging her feet to double potions. The day had run on, and left her feeling downtrodden and foolish (thanks to her transfiguration grade). And now all she had to look forward to were two hours of potion brewing in a dank, dark dungeons. With that hook nosed moron of a teacher, and those sniggering Slytherin boys who sat in the back and threw ingredients at the other students, namely her.

Her pissed off, depressed thoughts almost disgusted her, she felt like one of those girls who wallow in self pity. Bugger, she _was_ one of those girls who wallow in self pity, at least right then. Until, of course, she slammed into someone walking the other way. The hard body sent her flailing to the ground, her bag split and books fanned out around her.

"Nice knickers." the guy said, commenting on what her skirt that had revealed as it made its way up her waist, she kept her head low, tugging her skirt back into place. Gathering her books she shook with fear and embarrassment, waiting for whoever to make some other lewd remark and ruin her day completely, instead he crouched down, and began helping with the books. She looked up in surprise, and was even more taken aback upon realizing who it was.

The shiny, blond head of Draco Malfoy was bent over her book bag, having repaired it with his wand he was shoving the books back in. Weirdly neatly for a boy, she found herself blushing, frozen to the spot. Glancing up at her he smirked,

"What's wrong Gin-Weasley?" his hesitation gave her a chance to pull herself together, and she grabbed the strap of her bag, standing up, he followed her example more slowly.

"Why are you being helpful?" she said, curtly, their encounter in the Owlery still fresh in her mind. The sting of him running out on her then still cut her deeply, as did his next statement.

"Well, believe it or not, I can be a good guy when I want to be."

"No you can't Malfoy." She snapped, nose in the air, "you're incapable of being good, nice, or even okay to anybody."

"That's so not true." He retaliated, "I can be sweet."

Her scoff could be heard ringing through the school hallways all the way up to the 7th floor, and he frowned.

"I can!"

"You sound like a three year old. You're an absolute prick and you know it"

"Not when I don't want to be." He stepped closer to here, grinning knowingly, "My charm comes out at rare, select times."

"Such as when?" She spat, resenting his closeness,

"Such as when I'm talking to truly beautiful women, such as yourself." His thumb and index finger held her chin, and lifted her face up to get closer to his. Ginny's heart had skipped at his words, beautiful, he thought she was beautiful.

_Of course he could be lying his ferrety arse off. _The moment the thought entered her mind, she wanted to dispel it, unthink it. She knew guys lied, it was normal, everyone lied. But now, staring into those silver eyes, she didn't want to believe that. She wanted to trust and give her heart away. To _Malfoy_, for Merlin's sake! The Slytherin sex god, who plucked girls heart strings like those on a guitar. The players thumb crept up onto her bottom lip, tracing her lips, moving from bottom to top.

She knew she had to get away, step back, not let this continue. Yet the thought was heartbreaking.

"So beautiful..." his voice soft, so as not to be overheard, if she could see his thoughts right then, feel his heartbeat accelerating. He meant it, with every atom of his body, every part of him was buzzing with it. To him, for a moment, she was the most breathtakingly perfect thing to ever be placed on the earth. The moment shattered, someone bumped past her on the way to class, throwing her off balance, and forcing her into stepping back.

Draco's hand remained in empty air for a moment, before quickly retreating into his pocket. They both blushed, mortified at their captivation with one another. After a quick, understated glance around ( checking if anyone had seen), they went their separate ways. Each attempting to expel thoughts of one another from their minds, and each secretly pleased, nursing the sweet ache of affection towards the other.

"Of course," Draco muttered to himself as he strolled to class, "this probably means I'll be attacked by weasels."


	7. My Freedom

**_*Warning! Contains smut, although not my best work. Enjoy!_**

**_(Set post-Library scene, pre-Owlery)*_**

Of course, it wasn't the first time he had thought of her like this. A lot of girls cross a guy's minds when he's in the shower. Yet for once, a single girl danced through his mind as if it were a field of wild flowers and she were a wood nymph. Ha, the thought made him chuckle, as if. She was dancing through his mind like a sexy, seductive stripper, her hips moving so smoothly from side to side. Of course, in his fantasy she had already peeled off her skin-tight dress, her lace lingerie lay discarded on the floor.

The hot droplets of water raced one another down his lithe body, and he smirked, closing his eyes and enjoying the sensation. She was on her hands and knees in his head, crawling towards him, her body moving in a graceful, feline fashion. He hardened at the idea, smirking, running his own hand down his chest and onto his member. Circling his fingers around it, he tugged gently, as she reached him. Kneeling before him she ran her hands down her pale body, cupping her breasts, pinching her erect nipples, and slipping in between her legs. His pulling became more insistent as imaginary her moaned loudly, slipping a finger into her dripping core. Each thought of her made his movements faster, and he groaned, not bothering to keep his voice down he was so distracted by the idea of her.

"Let me touch you..." she groaned,

"Yes, touch me." he muttered, as within his mind her hand replaced his, and she moved her head closer. Ever so slowly her pointy pink tongue circled his tip, and his fingers twisted in her silky red waves. God she was good, even in his imagination, she took him in her hot mouth softly, deeply. Her slight gagging at his length seemed like a compliment, so he took it as one. Her head moved back and forth, his hand pulled back and forth, her eyes met his, he shuddered and squeezed tighter.

He had to stop himself, he wasn't quite done with this fantasy yet, so she pulled her mouth off, and he removed his hand. She spread her body out before him, her legs spread and knees in the air. Showing him her arousal, waiting for _him. _Moving to position himself over her, between her legs, he considered how this would feel if it were not a fantasy.

About to screw her? Looking at her flushed cheeks, heaving chest, wet center. She may be one of _them_, but there was no denying that she was beautiful. Sexy, hot, attractive, whatever. But she certainly was beautiful, so within his brain he pushed into her. Her hot, tight channel clenched around him, and he wanted to finish right then, instead his thrusted into her once again, his hand pumping as in his mind hers roamed his back, knotting in his hair.

She squirmed and moaned beneath him, his long shaft slipping in and out easily, due to her arousal. He just knew how much he was pleasing her, each moan and whimper echoed through his head. His thrusts were erratic, yet controlled, and his hand moved as quickly as possible.

Finally, when her delectable long legs slid up around his waist, and he thrust deep into her one last time, he climaxed. The feeling was a moment of pure bliss, and the thought of her only made it so much better. Within his head he pulled out slowly, watching her chest move with her panting, the soft skin covered by a sheen of sweat. The fantasy ended, she was gone, and he opened his eyes. The light in the bathroom was blinding for a second, and it took a few seconds for his vision to adjust. He wished it hadn't, the real light canceled out the fantasy, removed that delicious image of her.

Knowing it could never be real, never come true, that was the worst part. The bitter after taste of his sweet surrender, surrender to her, her perfection. Would that be like surrendering to good? To the burn of righteousness that always seemed to glitter behind _their _eyes. The ones who didn't want this, the other side of the war. Deep down he knew it was his parents that chose his path, if they had been on the other side, would they have died? Fighting for their belief in a world without those unexplained deaths, a world where the mudboods were accepted by all. That first day on the train, he may have even become friends with Potter, if it weren't for his parents.

When he had visited Diagon alley for the first time, he had asked to roam the streets of London first, see all the muggles, their lives, their shops. His father had smacked him sharply, telling him that they were filthy creatures, not worthy of his magical presence. Now, when it was too late, he realized that no, he didn't deserve to walk freely through their simple lives. Full of love, hate, stupidity, alcohol, sex, arguments, making up, friendship, loss, and feelings.

Now all he had was fear. It was as if already the Dark Mark hung over his head, merely waiting for the right time to become visible. At 16 he already knew his destiny was one of death, and he was disgusted by it. She was more than just another girl to think of when he masturbated. He felt sure she would mean freedom, an escape route from this path of destruction. Sometimes thinking of her was the only way to grip onto reality, the ledge he clung to so he wouldn't fall into the abyss.

And she would never know, could never know, all he'd ever have were the fantasies. He clambered out of the shower, dried himself quickly. Making his way into his dorm with his towel around his waist, his thoughts continued. More painful ideas and memories. The most awful one of all was that he knew.

Knew that if he reached out, tried to hold that sweet, slender body. She would shy away, he could imagine the look of sheer disgust if he attempted to even touch her.

_Ginny_, her name rang though his mind as if someone had struck a gong within his brain, _Ginny, I want you. _He wondered if he could push the thought out, send it across the castle, into her mind. What would she think? Would she even consider that it was he that sent that message? No, he didn't think so. Maybe she'd think it was Potter, his lip curled at the though. He knew they had something, something brewing between the two of them. But Potter would try to be noble, "protect" her from the danger being with him would bring.

Why couldn't that moron see that all the poor girl wanted was to be held? Loved? No one could see the scared little girl that hid behind that strong, fiery exterior. The light that flooded every room she walked into, the sweet scent that drifted through the air when she flipped her hair over her shoulder. Couldn't anyone see what he did? But he was being selfish, who cared? This would never be real, no one could ever know that he saw all that. Yet he did. And that was terrible, painful, like a knife in his heart every time he saw her.

It was just so impossible, so awful without her, he could sleep with the other girls. Flirt, laugh, do what the Dark Lord ordered. And still desire her, and her freedom.


	8. Spiders

**_*Just a quick little chapter, to show that our beloved Draco is protective of his things. Reviews? Pretty please?*_**

The rich Ravenclaw girls, always so stuck up, they pack off and gossip like there's no tomorrow. But that day, in the courtyard, he passed a typical group and heard a typical comment, only thing different was the name,  
>"That Ginny Weasley is a real whore. Apparently most of the 6th years have had a go." The brunet who had said it tossed her head, striking that familiar pose of "I'm better, I'm the one bitching" and leaned closer to hear her friend's appreciative giggles. Sure, he knew she had a reputation, but he also knew it wasn't true. Whores don't kiss like she had, for a moment Draco considered how many girls are considered whores by others, compared to how many truly are. Not many, was his simple conclusion. Yet it stung, to hear his beautiful almost-girlfriend spoken about like that, didn't seem right to simply walk away.<p>

He couldn't punch them, they were girls for Merlin's sake, but he was buggered if he was going to let them get away with it. They looked as if they were in 4th year, bellow Ginny. 14, wouldn't have taken advanced potions yet. Wouldn't know the tarantulas aren't venomous, Draco's sly mind found itself already planning to stuff the arachnids in the girls discarded bags, easy to do, just pretend to be simply sitting on the bench the bags were under.

Break would be over in twenty minutes, he'd have plenty of time, he darted down stairs, through hidden passageways. Finding the dungeons, he was delighted to see that Slughorn didn't sit at his usual cauldron. It was fantastic to feel this bad, Draco always got such a rush from breaking the rules, he cleared the cupboard out. Each spider had its own jar, which clanked together as he ran back. Only about seven minutes to complete his mission. Slowly, slowly, he settled himself on the bench.

The females had migrated to another part of the courtyard, invested in their bitch-fest, it didn't take long to empty his seventeen jars into the bags. He was gone and to his next class before anyone suspected anything.

* * *

><p>"Did you hear about the girls dorm in Ravenclaw?" had been Pansy's first comment at breakfast the next day, a nasty smirk curved her lips, "Fourth years, most of the stuff smashed or burnt. Spiders, big spiders. The girls freaked."<p>

A much more appealing smirk jumped to Draco's mouth, his work was done.


	9. Study Date

Ginny Weasley wasn't Snape's biggest fan on the best of days, but now she was fuming with rage at him. Yes, she wasn't doing great at potions, that much she admitted. But did he really have to choose the one Slytherin she'd been avoiding for weeks to be her tutor? For two hours? After that little... incident in the Owlery, she hadn't been able to face him. It wasn't that kiss that put her off. It was the running-the-fuck-away! Why?

_Was she just a really bad kisser?_ Was the most prominent thought to plague her. No one had had any complaints before. Then again, no one had ever run away like that.

She sat in the potion's class room, just after dinner, waiting for her "tutor". Her mind wandered through the memory of the kiss. It had been thrilling, and terrifying. She was no fool, and knew that Malfoy was capable of hurting her. Yet, there had been no thought of "sides" when they had kissed, no good and evil. Being pressed against him like that, even the memory made her shudder with desire, and when his long fingers had twisted through her hair... She almost let out a whimper at the mere thought, he had pulled slightly, yet the little shoots of pain had made the heat flooding her lower abdomen yet more intense.

She wasn't inexperienced in that area, most definitely not, yet just thinking of that single kiss was causing the heat to make a reappearance. She felt like moaning as she felt her underwear dampen, and couldn't help but rub her thighs together, attempting to cause the friction she so desired. It was so unsatisfying, it wasn't as if she couldn't get another guy to take care of her needs.

But she wanted him.

She craved the feel of those long, pale fingers curving inside her, finding that delicate spot. She could imagine him watching her, as she moaned, squirmed, and whimpered. Did he not want it? Every guy enjoyed admiring his handy work. Ginny hadn't met a guy yet who didn't find pleasure in a girls gasps and moans, particularly if he were the cause.

A smirk played across her lips as she glanced around, checking that she was still alone in the room. Once confirming it, her right hand danced up her thigh, and into her skirt. Her left joined it, pulling aside the thin, wet material of her thong. As if teasing herself, her fingertips traced circles on the skin of her inner thighs for a second, but the urge became irresistible. Her middle finger tapped her swollen clit gently, and she jumped, causing the stool she sat on to lift onto its front legs momentarily.

Deciding she'd rather not fall from her seat, she stood up in front of her potion counter, her left hand gripped the edge, as her right made it's way back into her underwear. She pressed her fingertip down for longer this time, the feeling lifting her right onto her toes. A whimper slid from between her parted red lips, and her eyes shut. She doubted she'd be able to get herself there, but the desire was too strong to fight. Her fingers continued rubbing, the same circles she'd traced on her thighs minutes earlier.

The whimper was the beginning of a flood, moans and groans poured from her. No longer did she care about being caught, wrapped up in the need to come.

* * *

><p>Draco was dreading this. He doubted his strength. How could he sit close to her, speak to her, even be in the same room as her, without The Kiss coming into conversation. They needed to talk about it, for a few days he had wanted to. Not to confess his feelings, no, but to tell her how it had been a mistake. He'd lie through his teeth, say that he'd just wanted a snog and she was the most convenient target at the time. As long as she never knew, he'd be fine. But then, there was the incident in the corridor, he couldn't deny that. He wanted to kick himself for stopping and helping her. But she'd looked so tired, so worn down and vulnerable. And he wasn't totally unchivalrous.<p>

He felt that way now, running late for their little study date. It had partially been Professor Flitwick's fault, he had kept him behind to speak about a little problem with his wand work. Draco had taken his sweet time packing his bag though, and walked down hallways and flights of stairs. He wondered if he waited long enough, would she just give up and leave? Save him from this impending torture of being so close, and not allowed to touch.

It wasn't entirely true, that he was absolutely dreading this task. In fact, he had imagined such situations alone with her a million times. Parts of him were brimming right over with excitement, his dick for one. That one he could understand. But to his horror he found that his heart may be another. Metaphorically of course. That ache in his chest he knew she was the cause of. It was making him increasingly angry, the idea that a girl could be the root of such tenderness in him.

Finally he reached the top of the dungeons spiraling staircase, dragging his bag behind him, he began his descent, trying to distract himself by thinking up insults to hurl at her. Upon reaching the bottom step he heard something strange. It was coming from the potions class room, the heavy wooden door was cracked open slightly, only a few feet to the left of the staircase. He walked towards it cautiously, silently, trying to hear better.

With his ear pressed to the crack in the door he recognized the sounds. Female moans and groans of pleasure, yet he could hear only one, so he assumed this was a lone expedition. He enjoyed the moment for a while, until he realized just which female was _supposed _to be in that classroom. Oh Merlin. It couldn't be? Could it?

He couldn't help himself, he pressed his eye to the crack in the door.

It took a second to adjust to the lighting, but the moment it did he had to resist the urge to gasp. She had her back to him, her skirt lay discarded on the floor, and her underwear had been pulled down to her knees. She stood on her toes, half bent over a preparation counter, one hand between her legs, the other gripping and kneading her chest through her shirt. She kept herself upright by leaning on the elbow of that arm.

Draco wasn't sure what to do, keep watching? He wanted to, fuck he wanted to. But how could he? It was wrong. And even he, who didn't put much stock into what was "right", found this to be pushing it.

He needn't have worried apparently, because she quite suddenly stopped the delectable show, pulling both hands away and pulling her miniscule underwear back into place. She seemed frustrated as she put her skirt back on, and flounced back onto her stool.

After carefully waiting a few minutes, he made his way loudly into the room, she spun to look at him as he moved to the stool beside her. Ginny took note that his usual smirk wasn't in place, if anything he looked rather shell shocked.

"What took you so long?" she said, adding the frustration at being unable to satisfy herself to the venom in her voice.

"Uh.. Flitwick." Draco said, trying to keep honest as possible, act like nothing had happened. He messed up though, when he finished his explanation with "Sorry."

Ginny couldn't help herself, the soft spot she felt for him twinged with concern at his odd behavior,

"Draco, are you okay?"

Her sweet tone made it worse, the image of her half naked still burned in his mind, her moans echoed through his ears. He could only shrug, an act that made her give up on this being a civil meeting.

"Shall we get started?" she sighed.

"What?" he jumped, wide eyed and staring at her. Ginny frowned at him,

"...With the studying...?"

"Oh, yeah, that."

* * *

><p>An hour later, they had covered about two chapters of her text book, and had 45 minutes to cover three more. Ginny had never been more confused in her life, the textbooks were a blur of words that danced over the pages. What made it worse was Malfoy, he wasn't even taking the time to insult her when she got something wrong. The tension in the air would take a chainsaw to cut through.<p>

Both of them were debating grabbing hold of the other, what they would do when they had a hold, they weren't sure. Kiss? Fight? Fuck? Finally she had had enough, and turned to him with a look of contempt,

"Malfoy. There's no point avoiding the subject. You kissed me, in the Owlery. Why?" She was immediately afraid of her own words, his jaw clenched and he balled his hands into fists. She even flinched when he turned to her, and he relaxed his hands, realizing he was frightening her.

"Look. Weasley-" he sighed, all thought of lying went right out the window, so why not just go for it? "Ginny. Yes, okay, I'm attracted to you. Happy?" She had wanted more, and felt slightly disappointed, the feeling was quickly replaced by rage by his next statement. "And for the sake of honesty, I saw your little... episode, before I came into the room."

"What?" she hissed, her face flushing, mortified.

"What? It was a damn good show." He purred, leaning close, and she couldn't help but shudder.

"Yes but you'll just..." hot tears sprung to her eyes, and she buried her face in her hands, he wouldn't see her cry.

"Just what?"

"Tell everyone." came the muffled reply, he laughed quietly, and placed a warm hand reassuringly on her leg.

"It'll be our little secret." He whispered, and she nodded into her hands, still too embarrassed to raise her head. Although, suddenly very aware of his hot grip on her thigh. Draco wasn't sure if she'd accept what he wanted to do, but his ego and confidence egged him on. She smelt so good, and he was so close from whispering to her. His hand inched up her leg as if of its own accord, pushing the skirt up a little. But she didn't stop him, so his other hand made its way upwards. Into her hair, which hung down, covering her face and shoulders.

He pushed the hair back, tucking it behind her ear he surveyed the pale skin of her neck he had just revealed. She still hadn't lifted her head, so he leaned in, and pressed a light kiss in the hollow beneath her ear. Ginny was sure she was going to melt under this touch, and as he pressed the feather light kisses to her neck, his hand continued it's way up her leg. His fingertips found the edge of her underwear, running up and down on the elastic, making her moan with anticipation. She wasn't quite sure why she wasn't stopping him, perhaps because she wanted this so very badly, and because she had a feeling the words "easy slut" weren't the ones that were crossing his mind.

His hand didn't venture inside her underwear yet, instead his middle finger rubbed her gently, and she resisted the urge to beg him to press harder. Instead she pushed her hips forwards, but he pulled his hand back, grinning into her neck, he muttered into her ear,

"No, sweetheart, let me do this my way. You won't be disappointed, I promise."

She let out a groan of longing, but relaxed her hips, pulling her face from her hands and turning her head to face him. Draco smiled, and leaned in, kissing her hard. Without warning he pushed his finger quite roughly into her through her underwear, she let out a little squeak of surprise, but he removed it quickly, continuing his soft movements as if nothing had happened.

Their kiss deepened, and tongues met cautiously, circling each other. Draco's head was spinning, and his pants tightening at the increasing wetness of the material beneath his fingers. Affectionately, he nipped at her bottom lip, the bite made her smile. To her glee he finally pressed harder, rubbing her clit through the soft cloth. The rock of her hips couldn't be helped, and it unbalanced her on her seat. Quite suddenly, to her dismay, he removed his hand.

"Draco!" she said, reproachfully, and he couldn't help but laugh,

"I'm not stopping, love, I just don't want you falling off your chair. Here, lay on the floor." She did as instructed, as he moved the stools out of the way, she couldn't help but spread her legs, leaving herself at his mercy. He smiled at the sight, her skirt pulled up to her waist, her hair spread around her, halo like. It was like a feast to a starving man, and before he knew quite what he was doing he knelt between her parted knees, his hands fumbling with the buttons on her shirt. Ginny growled with impatience, and smacked his hands away, pulling apart the last three buttons so exuberantly that one popped off. Draco chuckled, appreciating her insistent nature, of course, Ginny Weasley can't even wait for someone else to take her top off.

With it open he stopped for a full minute, admiring the body he had imagined night after night. The tiny waist, the decadent curve of her wider hips. And her breasts. Round and mouth watering, held in a purple silk bra, he watched them rise and fall with her heaving chest.

Draco smiled at her, a little nervously,

"Can I take it off?" she nodded with excitement, sitting up and pulling her shirt of. His hands slid to her back, and unclasped it with expert precision.

"Plenty of practice?" she commented with a smirk, he shrugged,

"You forget, I'm the Slytherin sex-god." With that he pulled it off quickly, enjoying the resulting bounce. The garment was discarded with the shirt, and he gently pushed her back to the floor, moving with her to kiss her again. His kisses trailed from her mouth, down her throat, and between her breasts. Draco's head moved to the right, covering her right breast with delicate kisses, though never touching her nipple.

Ginny was shaking, close to pleading him to kiss it, arching her back to encourage him. Finally he took it in his mouth, enjoying the way it hardened beneath his hot tongue. She moaned in the ecstasy of having her desire fulfilled, and he took it as a signal to flick his tongue over it, she jumped, and moved her own hand to her other breast. She pinched her nipple hard, but he suddenly grabbed her hand and pinned it above her head. Removing his mouth he said teasingly,

"Don't correct me if I'm right, Miss. Weasley, but that's my job."

He replaced her hand with his tongue, and she sighed in gratitude, after a moment he pulled his mouth away, and blew softly on the moistened skin, enjoying the goose bumps that rose on her porcelain, silky skin.

But now she craved his kisses lower, she needed his hot mouth against her dripping center. Draco moved a hand up to her face, cupping her chin he kissed her softly. Then moved the hand down her neck, onto her chest. His fingertips tickled slightly, and she giggle appreciatively, they continued slowly, pausing at her naval. Dancing circles around it for a moment, he liked hearing her laugh, it progressed downwards. Moving over the bunched up material of her skirt, he stopped at the top of her underwear, taking the material between forefinger and thumb, he met her lustful eyes for approval.

Ginny smirked and nodded, so he pulled the lacy contraption right off, she lifted her legs to make things easier, and soon they lay with her bra and shirt.

Draco drank in the sight of her, grinning to himself at the arousal he had caused, he bent over her, kissing down her thighs, occasionally biting, all the time making her shake. Until finally his mouth was an inch from where she needed it.

"Please...Draco...Please..." She whimpered, craving it. He obliged, opening her up to him with one hand, he slid his tongue up her dripping slit. His thumb began rubbing her clit gently, as his tongue plunged into her, each time causing her hips to buck. The tension inside had been building up for so long, it took only a minute to get her to the edge. She teetered on the brink for a few seconds, until quite suddenly he brought his other hand up to join the other, and plunged one finger into her core, and crooked it.

It pushed her over, and the explosion of pleasure rushed through her. Back arched, a cry of pure joy escaped her, and he smirked to himself.

_Merlin he's good at this. _Was the thought pounding through both of their heads, and he continued with one hand, slowly, as she came down from her high. Sitting up, her head spun, she wasn't sure she'd ever had one as good as that before. Eventually he pulled his hand away, gathered her clothes up, and got to his feet, offering a hand to pull her upright.

"But you haven't... I mean, I'd like to do something for you." She mumbled, confused and slightly embarrassed at her loss of control. He shook his head, still smirking, and helped her up.

"We've only got five minutes of studying time left." Smirk became a grin and he finished, "Same time, next week?"


	10. Save Me

His hands found her throat through the darkness with ease, and she shuddered with desire as his breath hit her skin.

"Draco... please..." she begged, and he gave a gentle laugh, his finger tracing delicate circles up to the hollow beneath her ear.

"Ginevera..." his voice was smooth and sweet as rich honey, but had a chill to it. "What do you want from me..."

"You know, I know you do. Please Draco." She tried to step forwards, into his embrace, but he placed another hand on her chest.

"Oh sweet Ginevera, I can't, you know what would happen. I can only protect you from so much. From myself..." But he was being dragged into her shimmering eyes.

"I need you... It hurts, Draco, it hurts so bad." She was beginning to shake, his hand trailed along her jawline, cupped her little chin. His thumb traced her red, velvety lips.

"I know, love, I don't mean to hurt you."

"Touch me, Draco, please. Touch me again."

"It's too dangerous, Ginny, you know what the Dark Lord wants me for. You know we can never be together. You only think you need me. You have to let me go. Please."

"I can't, Draco, I _do_ need you. You're all I think about. Touch me. If that's all it is, then fine, I can live with it. But I can't go without you. I can't breathe for thinking of you..."

She was so tempting, so delicious, that he couldn't help it. He leaned in, pressing his lips to hers, and parting them softly. Their tongues slipped into one another's mouths, touching with a curiosity, and she moved forwards, into his arms. He stooped, and she rose to the tips of her toes, yet it was as if they fit together perfectly.

He pulled back, till their lips were barely brushing, and he grinned at her sudden shiver. Draco took her bottom lip between his teeth, nibbling on the sensitive skin with masterful skill. She practically melted into him, the fire pulsing through her at the simple touches, she felt sure that some magic was involved. Perhaps he'd cursed her, jinxed, hexed... enchanted. That was the word, he pulled her closer, pressing his hips into hers, enchanting...

The heat flooding him was perfection, and he couldn't help but move a hand from her waist to her round buttocks. He grabbed the right one slightly roughly, massaging the soft flesh with a firm but gentle hand. She groaned, the wetness and throbbing began their increase between her creamy legs.

He wished he could push her away, desperately wished, yet his desire strangled any sensible thought, and gave way to only need. He needed to tear all the clothing from her delectable body. Needed to spread her soft legs and push himself in to her dripping warmth.

But what kind of man would that make him?

It was too dangerous, far too dangerous. And he could never have her truly. Because she was pure. Her light pierced his dark world like a dagger, she was tearing a hole large enough to step through. And what if she reached the dark completely? Was she bright enough to fight it? Or would it consume her, steal her purity as he longed so very much to do.

He couldn't see how anything could fight the darkness, but if anything gave him hope it was her. Her in all her magnificent, beautiful goodness.

She rubbed her throbbing center against his hard length, and he wished the layers of cloth did not separate them. They could not fulfill their desires here. Not this night. Though they both craved it so. He could not remember why, couldn't think of a thing but how sweet she smelt.

He wanted to see how deep the sweetness went, she tasted of it too. Perhaps he could lick, bite, nibble his way through it all. How deep did it go? Was she this perfect through and through?

He brushed Ginny's hair from her moonlit neck, the skin glowing silver, and leaned in to take a gentle bite.

She gasped at the touch on her sensitive skin, and he grinned to himself, such a beautiful sound. A sound of vulnerability, a beg for release from the nagging heat building up within her like water behind a dam. A release he could give her. A release he _had _to give her.

His hand crept into her skirt, pressing all four fingertips against her warmth, needing to feel what he was doing to her. Her obvious arousal made him want to groan with joy...

* * *

><p>"DRACO!" The voice was shrill, and pierced the dream in a way that made him wish he could roll away from it. But he rolled only into what felt like a pillowed wall.<p>

"DUH-RA-CO."

He sighed, giving up on keeping his hold on the dream, and opened his eyes.

Pansy Parkinson stood over him, her eyes huge with an anger that would have made him flinch. If she were not such an annoyance.

"Yes?" He said, his cold mask sliding down over his face, as it was well used to doing.

"You were moaning." She said, and he had to hide a blush, he had fallen asleep in front of the common room fire, but he and Pansy seemed to be alone.

"And?" He asked, a practiced smirk dancing around his lips.

"You were moaning the-" she contorted her face into a look of disgust, "-blood-traitor bitch's name."

He shrugged, and she hissed in a way that made him chuckle. Stomping her foot in rage, she stormed off to her dorm, leaving him watching the flickering fire.

The flames danced like those in her eyes, and like the curtain of red that swished and swayed as she walked.

His beautiful light.


	11. Reciprocation

Ginny hooked a rebellious strand of hair behind one pixie-like ear. She missed him, of course she did, but she refused to give him the satisfaction of her going looking for him. If he wanted her, he'd have to come looking. Yet, as she thought this, the head-spinning memory of his quick tongue and long fingers made her want to moan out loud.

Charms class had dragged on that day, and it wasn't until she'd checked her schedule and realized that was because she had _double _charms that day, that she felt suddenly stupid. She'd completely blanked every time Professor Flitwick called upon her, and felt herself blush as a few of the students sniggered at her dumb-struck silence.

The tutoring session had occurred six days ago, the next day, she'd see him again. But why hadn't he tried to talk to her before hand? Was he avoiding her? Perhaps he'd realized that she wasn't all he'd wanted?

Since when had he wanted her anyway?

What if it was all fake? What if he didn't want her at all?

She flashed back to the previous session, and felt phantom hands on her as he stared at her almost-bare body with hungry eyes.

A shot of lightning buzzed down her spine, and she blushed as her center throbbed. She shifted her hips in her straight-backed chair as her pointy pink tongue ran slowly over her lips. She couldn't take much more of this longing.

Her mind flew back to the dungeon, and recalled the delicate way he had teased the apex of her inner thigh with his soft tongue. A burning feeling of imagined pleasure caused her to bite down on her bottom lip a little harder than intended. She let out a little yelp as her lip began to bleed.

The students closest to her turned their heads to find it's source, the giggles and sniggering got more insistent. She blushed, and raised a hand.

"Yes, Miss. Weasley?" Professor Flitwick squeaked from the front of the room,

"I've made my lip bleed, may I go wash it out? And perhaps get a healing pill from Madame Pomfrey? It hurts pretty bad."

She was prepared for the "what a moron!" whispers and such that rose from her classmates, and merely rolled her eyes. They'd find someone else to natter about in their next class period.

She started towards the door, and only realized that the tiny man had never given her an answer when she had reached his desk. He surveyed her for a second, eyes blinking at her swelling lip.

"Well, I-I, couldn't you just hold a tissue to it and wait?"

Ginny needed out of that room, it was as if the walls were closing in. Her body was buzzing with heat and memories, and the confined space made the pressure worse.

So she said, in her most irritated voice,

"No. I can't just wait." And marched from the room. It amazed the little man so much that he didn't stop her, though she was sure she'd suffer the consequences later on. At that moment, she really didn't care. A throbbing energy that she could only blame on Draco bloody Malfoy was propelling her down the charms corridor at a pace that was almost a jog.

How dare he! How dare he ignore her! How dare he expose her to such intense, fantastic pleasure then pretend she doesn't exist. It's as if making someone come meant nothing anymore.

She caught herself mumbling insults about the blond villain as her jogging became a run.

"_Snobby bastard... Playboy arsehole... Evil snake.. Should just go die somewhere remote and lonely..."_

So wrapped up in her frustration was she that she didn't see the tall figure step out from behind the tapestry until it was too late.

Draco was used to things taking him by surprise, and had plenty of practice at regaining his composer in seconds. But when a very mad, very ginger, Ginny Weasley (at that second, he felt sure it was just a girl-shaped tornado) knocked into him at full speed, he was so taken aback that he fell straight onto his backside.

She sprawled over on top of him, and they both let out an "Oomff!" of distress.

It took them a moment to disentangle their limbs, and straighten up. Ginny's anger was quickly replaced with embarrassment, which only made her face redder.

"Merlin, Weasley! You could've killed me! Mind where you're bloody going." He huffed, brushing his robes off.

She rose an eyebrow at the use of her last name, considering where his tongue had been, she'd thought that they were on a first name basis.

"So sorry, _Malfoy, _maybe you shouldn't lurk behind tapestries when you're meant to be in class."

"Maybe you shouldn't use the time for exercise-" he finally noticed the blood running down her chin, "Shit, did I just do that?"

Tempted as she was to see how he'd react if she were to say yes, she shook her head,

"No, no. I did this by accident in Charms. Bit my lip too hard." She hung her head slightly as she told him, feeling ridiculous.

"How on Earth did you manage that?" Ginny could feel his amazement at her stupidity, and felt a need to explain herself.

"I was distracted!" She blurted out.

"What could have gotten you that distracted? Did you happen to see a flying pig outside the window? It wouldn't worry, there was some trouble in Transfiguration today, they're trying to collect all the student-pigs right now in fact."

"I was thinking about... stuff." Draco watched her blushing face for a moment before realising, a smirk crept onto his lips.

"What _type _of "stuff"?" He purred, as his own memories came flooding back. His eyes ran over her as obviously as possible, as he tried to recall every silicious detail of her body.

His gaze made Ginny nervous, and her had began to fiddle with the hem of her skirt.

"I really don't think that's any of your business, Malfoy." She half-whispered, avoiding his eyes by moving her gaze to the floor. With this she confirmed his suspicions that her mind had been wandering back to their studying session the week before.

"Oh, but I have this odd feeling that it involves me, Ginny." He said, stepping a little closer than necessary,

"Perhaps your odd feeling is incorrect." She said, annoyance at his ability to read her so easily made her reply sharp.

"If it were incorrect-" Draco stepped yet closer, and her heart began to pound, ready for fight or flight, "-you wouldn't let me do this."

He firmly cupped her chin with one hand, and placed the other on the small of her back, pulling her closer. He tilted her head back and kissed her.

She squirmed for a minute, attempting a half-hearted escape. In all honesty it was such a relief to feel his lips on hers again, after the week of torturous silence, and it was she that deepened the kiss, parting her lips and running her tongue over his.

He opened them willingly, and began trying to take control of the situation.

As his mouth tamed hers slowly into submission, something in her snapped. She wasn't the kind of girl to be pushed around, or be made to blush in such an extreme way. And she was sick of letting Draco Malfoy have such an effect on her, she made the decision to give him a taste of his own medicine.

Ginny quite suddenly broke the heated kiss, ending it with an affectionate nip at his bottom lip.

She took a step back, and he looked a little lost for a moment, his arms still circling where she had been standing. He snapped them down to his side, feeling a little miffed.

"You were right, Malfoy," Something in her voice made him want to shiver, "I _was_ thinking about our study session." He grinned, confidence restored, he went to pull her to him again, but she slapped his hands away.

"Ginny...?" he said, and she hid a sudden smirk at his use of her first name.

She took a very sudden stride back towards him, and pushed him as hard as she could towards the tapestry. He stumbled back half a step, a look of pure confusion on his handsome face.

"What on earth-?"

"Shut up, Draco." Ginny instructed, shoving him again, he took a more willing step back, until his back was against the tapestry. Another shove, and he stepped into the alcove hidden by the tapestry, of his own accord, he entered the archway completely.

She smiled to herself as she watched him disappear behind the ornamental curtain, and glanced around before following.

It was dim in the tiny space, and she could only see his face thanks to the shadows that played across it. He was grinning, catching on at last.  
>Ginny rose herself onto the tips of her toes, tilting her head, she barely brushed her lips against his. He leaned in, attempting to deepen things, but she pushed him away, pushing him until his back was against the wall.<p>

"No, we're doing things my way this time." She said, and pressed her lips against his neck, teasing the skin there with her teeth. He went to put his hands on her waist, and she pulled away once again,

"You'll get nothing if you don't behave."

He gave a mock groan of sadness, and she laughed quietly, quite suddenly pressing her left hand firmly to the crotch of his trousers. He grinned as she began kissing him, palming him through his clothing all the while.

It didn't take long to get him hard, and she felt pretty proud of herself when he began to buck his hips slightly, trying to cause greater friction. She merely lightened her touch though, and this time his groan was a true one of frustration.

Ginny surprised him by suddenly lowering herself to her knees, teasing and tugging on his zipper she purred,

"Tell me you want me."

"I want you." Draco said, but the hard edge to his voice remain, and Ginny wanted him to beg.

She reached up and unbuckled his belt, stopping to scrape her nails across the skin at the waistband of his underwear. He tried to control the sudden urge he had to shudder slightly.

The tip of one finger circled the button on his trousers, while the other hand rubbed him slowly.

"Tell me you _want _me." She whispered again, her voice huskier than usual.

"I-I want you." He replied, his nervous hesitation making her smirk. She unbuttoned his trousers, and pulled his zipper down, pressing a kiss to his stomach.

Ginny hooked her fingers over the waistband of his underwear, inching them down slowly, tortuously. Draco closed his eyes and tilted his head back, smiling in anticipation.

Despite the dim light, the sight of what she revealed made her shift her hips, and she blushed as she imagined the magnificent thing throbbing inside her. She wanted to straighten up and beg him to fuck her as hard as he was capable of against the wall right then. But, she shook her head and tried to dismiss the image, she had a job to do.

Draco sighed as her hand closed around his base, as her other hand teased his tip.

"Tell me you want me." She asked again, wanting to laugh slightly.

"But.. I just did-" she released him suddenly, and grabbed his legs, digging her nails into his thighs.

"Tell. Me. You. Want. Me."

"I do." His voice was weak with his need and rich with desire, "I want you, Ginny, please. I need you. Please."

She grabbed him again, and he shuddered, without hesitation she took him into her mouth. His breath caught as her tongue flicked over his tip.

She wondered what he'd do if she just stopped there, and was tempted to as she recalled the week of silence. But her head seemed to begin to bob back and forth of its own accord, as she listened to his breathing deepen, she realized just how desperately she wanted to bring him to his finish. She felt herself gag slightly at his size, and just knew he was giving himself a mental pat on the back for that.

Her hand began pumping to match the rhythm of her mouth, and her tongue started to swirl around his tip.

Draco's mind was recalling images from their study session, though the memories were blurred with glowing bliss. Each recollection of both the swell of her breasts under his hands and the glisten of her damp center made the pleasure rise.

It was a final picture of her gasping on the stone floor, knees parted and bare chest heaving, that pushed him over the edge. The pleasure broke like a tidal wave, wiping out all logic.

Ginny jumped when it hit the back of her throat, but saved them from having to clean up any mess by swallowing. She pulled away, and stood up on slightly shaky legs. Nothing compared to his though, he felt as if he would tumble to the floor if he attempted to take a single step.

There were a few minutes of rather uncomfortable silence until,

"Wow. That was.. great." Draco said, his voice still kind of shaky.

"Thanks." Was all she could think of as a reply as he redressed himself.

They remained silent for a moment, until he pulled her into his arms.

"Ginny." He said,

"Mhm." She sounded off, and he frowned,

"What's wrong?"

"Why didn't you talk to me all week?" She asked, it was only one of her many questions, but it seemed the least pressing.

"I didn't know what to say. I don't know what to do about you. We obviously can't really be _together _but-" he stopped, shaking his head. "No, it's stupid. Never mind."

"No, Draco, please. "But" what?"

"But I want you so very much." He said, sighing.

"We seem to be in quite a situation then." She said, in a matter-of-fact way that made him laugh. He held her tighter and buried his face in her sweet smelling hair, breathing her name to himself.


	12. Taste

_***A darker side of Draco, that I wanted to explore.***_

They lay splayed across an enormous fur rug in front of a crackling fire, propped up on pillows and talking about nothing in particular. A bowl of fruit lay between them, and at random someone's hand would dip into it and pull something exotic and sweet from it. It was such a simple scene, they could be best friends, or even brother and sister, if it weren't for the way he'd occasionally look at her. Drag his eyes over her in a way that was almost as intimate as his touch would be.

Anyone would shudder that that gaze, but she knew his touch, and that look set her skin alight. They'd been there an hour or so, but his hands remained to himself, and terribly far away from her. Ginny felt forbidden from touching him. The darkness in his eyes made he want to curl up at his side, and promise him some sort of relief.

Draco's grey eyes seemed to be burning, burning yet... freezing. She felt herself shudder from just how icy his gaze was as she stole a glance at him. Yet when he spoke his voice was calm, gentle, and occasionally he laughed. She saw the mask he wore, but could do nothing to remove it. He kept the conversation fluffy and meaningless, and she went along with it.

There seemed to be a great void between them, and she wasn't quite sure if she could reach across it. But she did not try, for fear of the hurt in his eyes. There was a sudden minute or two of silence, she had begun to tell him the dreadful result of her latest potions test, but his stare had cut her off mid sentence.

There was more than that terrible anger in his eyes, there was desperation, an aching need. She saw a lost boy, with no one, no one but the one girl he could never truly have. She wanted to throw herself at him. To clutch him to her and swear to never let go. But the intensity almost burned like a brand, and she turned back to the fire, a burn starting in her throat that made her feel as if she were going to cry.

Ginny didn't see Draco sprinkle a fine silvery powder into the endless fruit bowel, but when he offered it to her, she reached a hand inside, and her fingers closed around a perfectly ripe pomegranate.

He handed her a knife that he seemed to pull out of thin air, and she sliced into the fruit, he watched the dark red juice trickle over her snowy skin, and wondered if he could convince her to let him lick it off. The thick scent was intoxicating, and instead of eating the fruit daintily, as she normally would, Ginny sunk her teeth into the gap the knife had made.

The taste was inebriating, it was so exotic and sweet that it made her head swim. She moaned out loud as she licked every drop off her lips. Draco pulled his own pomegranate from the bowel, and followed her example, she was transfixed with the way his lips parted as he dug his teeth in. The juice stained his lips, and before he had the chance to run his tongue over them, she had crawled over to him. Moving slowly, in a feline fashion, her eyes never left his lips. She straddled him, cupping his face in her hands, she flicked her eyes from his lips to his eyes, and back again. She leaned in slowly, holding her lips gentle against his, before slowly licking the sticky juice off.

The taste seemed intensified by the heat of his lips, and the warmth of his body against hers. His hands automatically cupped her buttocks, and she moaned quietly, though if it were from the taste or the touch, neither was sure.

The kiss became suddenly heated, they could taste the fruit on each others tongues, both wondered how long the blissful spice could last. His hands moved upwards from her backside, into her shirt, and his fingertips dug into the soft skin of her back. She grinded herself against him, and his hips thrusted upwards to meet her each time her hips rolled.

There was a desperation about it that Ginny could not explain, she needed him, she needed him so badly she'd die without him. He moved quickly to get her shirt off, and then expertly unhooked her bra. It was tossed aside without a care and his eyes drank in the sight of her pale, freckled skin. He didn't think he'd ever get tired of the familiar sight, almost immediately he pressed his mouth to her chest.

His lips brushed against the soft skin between her breasts, then ran slowly to her left nipple, her legs tightened around him, and she tilted her head back. She squirmed as he circled his wet tongue around the pink peak, and the corners of his mouth lifted as he felt it harden in his mouth. She could feel herself getting wetter, and wriggled in his lap, enjoying how hard he was. His lips moved to her right, and she began shaking as he gave her right nipple the same treatment.

There was something so dark stirring inside him, something that craved her sweet taste, something that wanted to bury all his troubles in the spice of her scent and the warmth of her body. His hand darted out, and grabbed his pomegranate, he pulled his face back from her chest, and grinned at her as his rolled the open fruit over her skin.

The dark juice dripped down, and looked like blood in the dim light. He was quick to lap it up, it stained the snowy skin, and his soft lips.

...To be Continued...


End file.
